Traditionally, baseball style caps have been used to display a team logo for various sports, including baseball, basketball, hockey and football. Recently, baseball style caps have been used to display the names of businesses and other advertising related indicia. These team logos and advertising indicia are located at the front of the crown of the cap above the visor.
To adjust the size of the cap so that a cap will fit a large variety of different sized heads, the caps include an adjustable sizing strap which can be made of two overlying strips of plastic, each anchored at one end to a rim or band extending around the lower periphery of the crown of the cap. One of the two straps includes a plurality of holes. The other of the two straps includes a plurality of projections which are sized to be pressed into and through the holes of the other strap so that the strap portion with the holes overlies the strap portion with the projections to complete the encircling of a rim or band about the lower periphery of the crown. A semi-circular opening in the crown located at the rear of the crown opposite to the visor provides play for adjusting the size of the cap at the sizing strap.
In view of a recent fad for children and young adults to wear baseball style caps with the visor of the cap pointing rearwardly, several products have been developed to include a team logo at the rear of the baseball style cap so that when the cap is reversed, the team logo will be displayed. Examples of such products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,278 to Miner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,559 to Christiansen et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,714 to Peters et al. The products disclosed in these patents are all multi-layered and some include fasteners for securing the product to a cap.